Freeza vs The Crystal Gems
Freeza vs Crystal Gems is the sayain Jedi's fiftieth DBX! Description SEASON 4 EPISODE 2! DRAGON BALL Z VS STEVEN UNIVERSE! Will the protectors of planet Earth be able to defeat the tyrant Freeza! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight! Freeza stood in front of the mangled corpses of The Z-Fighters each one more mangled then the other, The Tyrant was laughing out loud at how easy it was to exact his revenge. This want on until he saw the silhouette of a massive beast leaping at him, It was like teleportation as Lion was in front of him with five people mounted on top of him Garnet, Pearl, Amythyst, Steven and Connie dismounted from the beast and stared at Freeza. Seconds felt like minutes before the protectors of the earth charged at Freeza with their weapons in hand except Lion because of the fact that he doesn't have hands, Freeza giggled to himself as he though to himself this won't last long! Here we go! Pearl was the first to attack as she swung at Freeza's neck with her spear with all her might, Freeza sidestepped the attack with ease and slapped Pearl in the face making her crash into the rocky ground. Steven and Connie charged at Freeza and started swinging at the Tyrant frantically, Freeza dodged all these strikes and grabbed the back of the two children's heads and then smashed their faces together making them both fall on their backs. Freeza put his hand up to fire a blast at the two children but suddenly his wrist was wrapped by some sort of whip, Freeza looked to his left and saw Amythyst pulling at the whip with all her strength but this didn't even faze the Tyrant. Freeza pulled at the whip with little effort pulling Amythyst towards him, The Tyrant then kicked The Gem in the stomach launching her. Freeza pulled at the whip again and done an uppercut launching Amythyst into the air like a rocket, Freeza didn't have any time to react before he was punched in the face by Garnet launching him into the side of a mountain. The two fighters charged at each other, When their fists collided it caused a massive shock wave around the area. The two only took seconds before they recoiled and they both began throwing a flurry of punches at each other like they were machine guns, Freeza had enough of this as he used his telekinesis to pick up a bunch of rocks and flung them at Garnet launching her. Freeza put up a finger and was just about to fire a death beam when suddenly he was hit by one of Lion's roars knocking him against a mountain cracking it, Pearl aimed her spear like a gun and fired a beam of energy at Freeza's stomach stunning him. Garnet charged at Freeza and threw a very powerful left hook right into her opponents face launching him through the mountain, Steven then formed a bubble around the rubble of the destroyed mountain. Steven began compressing the bubble when suddenly a massive explosion went off in the pink bubble blowing it into pieces like it was glass knocking the Crystal Gems back, When the dust settled Freeza was in his final form. The Ruler of the Universe fired a death beam at Steven and Connie who were standing beside each other when...Pearl was hit right in the forehead where her gem was causing it to shatter to pieces causing her to explode into nothing but dust and the shards of her Gem. Steven stared in horror at where Pearl once stood, Garnet charged at Freeza and tried a punch at the Tyrants face, Freeza grabbed this fist with ease and started squeezing stunning The Leader of the Crystal Gems. Freeza then kicked Garnet in the stomach leaving her open for a knee to the chin knocking her a couple of feet away. Amythyst finally landed right behind Freeza and got back up, The Tyrant turned his head and fired a laser beam from his eyes into Amythyst's stomach knocking her over. Freeza walked over to the knocked down Amythyst and grabbed her by the throat. Freeza began crushing Amythyst's neck when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head by Steven's shield but this didn't even harm him, The Ruler of the Universe turned his head only to launched by an attack by Garnet. Freeza regained his composure in the air and began firing ki blasts at the Crystal Gems, Garnet grabbed Connie and Steven while Lion ran away from the blasts leaving the knocked out Amythyst, When the blasts hit Amythyst she was completely obliterated! Freeza floated down to the foggy battle field looking for his opponents, Suddenly two objects came towards him like rockets a shield and a gauntlet. When these attacks collided with the Tyrants face he fell on his back stunning him, The Tyrant didn't have time to react before he saw Connie coming towards him with her sword in her hand. Freeza sidestepped the attack only for his tail to be sliced of like butter. The Tyrant screamed in pain and kicked Connie in the stomach causing her to be launched like a rocket; Freeza charged at the stunned Connie and started firing death beams like a machine gun! When the beams of energy stopped hitting her she fell onto the ground with hundreds of red dots that covered her body somehow she survived this bombardment, The Tyrant created two discs of energy in his hands and threw it at the Gems. Garnet jumped forward and grabbed the disc causing a small explosion to occur in her hands making her forget the second attack that landed right onto Steven's neck decapitating him and killing him instantly. Garnet knew that this battle was over so she scooped up the nearly dead Connie and jumped atop Lion, Freeza realized that his enemy's were trying to flee so he then picks up Lion with his telekinesis causing Garnet to fall off him the bloodied Connie was still on the beast. Freeza then flung Lion and Connie into the side of a mountain killing them both instantly as the blood sprayed all over the mountain. Garnet looked up at the corpses of her best friends who had been brutally murdered bringing a tear to her eye, Freeza stood over Garnet with a smirk on his face he then said "I knew you fools would fall to my feet!" ''while he put his foot on the back of Garnet's head. The last Crystal Gem grew angrier and angrier before she slammed her fist right into Freeza's crotch causing him to shout in pain like a little girl, Garnet jumped up and began throwing a flurry of punched right into the Tyrant's face hundreds upon hundreds of times breaking Freeza's nose. Garnet then used all her might to slam her fist into Freeza's cheek launching him into the mountain like a rocket. Freeza stood up again and charged at Garnet again like a bull literally! When the Tyrant's head connected into Garnet's stomach she was launched back a couple of feet. The two fighters flew a each other again and threw their fists forward causing a massive shockwave to occur, Freeza kicked the injured Garnet in the stomach stunning him and leaving her open for an elbow in the face causing her to fall on her back like she was shot in the chest with a shotgun. Freeza flew into the air and charged a massive ball of energy called the Death Ball. Freeza then flung the Death Ball at Garnet, The Last Crystal Gem tried to push this blast back put she couldn't as she was engulfed by the explosion incinerating her and the whole continent. Freeza was just about to fly away when suddenly he was punched in the stomach so hard that it went through it killing him instantly, The camera then reveals the murderer of Freeza! It was Vegeta. '''DBX!' Result And the winner is: Lord Freeza! Category:The sayain jedi Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant